


Love Island

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Sergio, Raquel and Andrés hide on an island. Little does he know that Raquel and his brother like each other very much.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Raquel Murillo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Love Island

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I got very positive comments about my first Raquel/Berlin fic, so I decided to experiment with another :)) Hope you enjoy as well

Raquel sighed as the hot water finally met her skin. Although she just enjoyed the rather warm evening on the beach with Sergio after watching the sunset whilst sitting in the sand, a fresh shower was pure bliss. She buried her hands in her hair and smiled while thinking about how much she loved this island.

Suddenly, two hands were wrapped around her waist and lips touched her ear before they went down to kiss her neck. Raquel gasped and grinned before she let out a chuckle, not having the need to turn around. "Sergio," she whispered.

"Almost," the voice responded. 

It wasn't Sergio but Andrés. Raquel had been surprised after Sergio had decided to take his brother with them to hide on this island. Throughout their stay, Raquel and Andrés had gotten to know each other, more than both had intended to. She remembered when they first had kissed, which was while they were swimming together. Raquel had felt bad, but her heart beat for Sergio _and_ her strangely irresistible brother at the same time, which was bizarre. 

"Andrés," Raquel said quietly, the sound of the water pouring down silencing her afterwards. Andrés, who had called himself Berlin during the first heist, held Raquel's body against his own, mouth not leaving her exposed and warm neck, hands slowly running up and down her waist, earning the first few quiet moans. 

Raquel and Andrés did all of this behind Sergio's back, and Raquel felt bad for it, but whenever she got close to him, she couldn't resist. There was something that pulled her in every single time, and Andrés couldn't stop to think about how interesting Raquel was to him. It seemed amusing to him, a woman that wanted to imprison him a while ago was moaning for him right now.

Raquel accidentally gasped a little too loud when she felt Andrés inside of her, pressing her lips together quickly before she loudly breathed against the wall next to her, water all over her back. Andrés then slowly tilted her head with one free hand and smiled into the kiss that Raquel initiated, deepening it while pressing her body against himself even harder.

Andrés drew back and had his hands on her waist, the expression on his face determined but calm. Raquel was blocking the thought of Sergio out while she felt all of the good sensations spreading through her body, living in the moment. She didn't want to feel bad. It felt like she was experiencing an adventure whenever she was with Andrés. Whenever they sat by the table and ate dinner, Andrés gave her one of his glances and smirks while Sergio wasn't noticing because he thought of the next plan all the time, and Raquel knew what was about to come.

Raquel tried to silence herself with her own hand as she came, hearing Andrés' moan in her ear before he chuckled at her attempt to do it as quiet as possible. 

"My brother won't hear, cariño," Andrés told her.

Raquel and Andrés were done with their 'shower', and he got her and himself a white towel. He simply stood before her with a wide grin as she wrapped it around her body. Was she blushing? Raquel didn't look him in the eyes first, but she felt his gaze practically going through her.

"Remember when we did it on the beach?" Andrés asked, and Raquel stared at him, giving him that 'Be quiet' look, knowing that Sergio could pass the bathroom anytime. It only made Andrés laugh. "Oh, come on. I know you enjoyed it. You _love_ it, Raquel," he stated. The thrill, the excitement, the pure adrenaline. Raquel was addicted. Was she a bad person? Was Andrés a bad brother? Those questions weren't crossing their minds often anymore.

Raquel smiled gently. Andrés leaned down to kiss her forehead two times, one hand sliding down to her lower back. 

"What you and I have is very special, Raquel," he whispered, taking one of her hands to hold them between his own. "I feel it. Don't you feel it as well?"

Raquel swallowed before she nodded. She looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I have to get back. He's waiting," Raquel whispered.

"I'll be waiting too," Andrés promised.

Both smiled at each other before Raquel got out of the bathroom. 

Nothing happened. It was the last time. At least, that's what Raquel told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww it sucks that they do that to Sergio, and I feel bad about him, but I can kinda imagine it happening like this.. opps xd


End file.
